


Cat Scratch Fever

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, reaction fic, season 6, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part of a series of “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.  The first part of this fic is a flashback of sorts, set on Halloween between 6x07 and 6x08.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A lot has changed in the past year… but not the fact that Kurt looks super-hot in a cat suit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

_Halloween, 2014_

Kurt sighed as another group of squealing small children ran up to where he and Blaine sat on the steps of Sam’s house, the children’s parents trailing behind them.

“They’re kitties! Look, mommy, two black kitties!” one little boy exclaimed, nearly tripping over his superhero cape as he climbed up the porch steps to get to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine was already on his feet, commenting on each child’s costume as they swarmed around the two of them. Kurt stood up and held out the large plastic pumpkin full of candy.

“What do you say, kids?” a parent prompted.

“Trick or treat!” came the expected response. 

But the little boy in the superhero cape was just staring at Kurt, his eyes wide. “Mommy, can I pet the kitties?”

“I’m a panther,” Kurt muttered, stepping away despite himself as Blaine crouched down next to the child. Kurt’s costume was _not_ the same as Blaine’s – where Blaine had the fluffy ears and tail of a domestic housecat, complete with a cozy black sweater and drawn on pink nose and sweet whiskers, Kurt was a fierce predator, dressed head to toe in a sleek black lycra suit that clearly indicated his status as one of the fastest land animals on the planet. And no, as he had informed Rachel earlier, this was obviously not what he had worn for the Singles Ladies dance – did she not realize how much he had grown since then? His shoulders alone…for god’s sake, give him a little credit.

While Kurt grumbled, Blaine continued to charm the small children. “Want to touch my ears? They’re furry,” Blaine said, and was nearly toppled by the pack of preschoolers as they crowded around him, reaching up to touch the triangular ears that poked up out of his hair. Blaine had gone easy on the gel for the evening, and the little rugrats tugged and pet at his curls, Blaine just smiling at them until their parents dragged them away.

Kurt huffed and sat back down on the cold concrete step. He had hit a new low – he was jealous of the five year olds that got to touch Blaine.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, pulling his tail around and running it through his fingers. Kurt couldn’t help but think that it looked soft. At least Dave wasn’t here to witness this. Kurt could moon over Blaine without anyone watching him. Except, possibly, Blaine.

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun,” Blaine said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Oh no? You know how much I like hyped-up, sugar-tripping children. No better way to spend my night.” 

Blaine laughed. “How did you get talked into this, anyway?”

“Rachel said it was a costumed dinner party. She said she’d make chocolate fondue. With strawberries and sugar cookies to dip into it.”

Blaine nodded. “I understand. Sam mentioned the fondue, too.”

“She neglected to inform me that we’d be on trick or treat duty all night.” Sam’s family lived in a busy neighborhood, but his mom and dad were taking Stacie and Steve to a party at their school, and they didn’t want to leave their house dark on Halloween. Apparently they had a reputation to uphold.

“We might still get fondue later,” Blaine said hopefully, standing up as another wave of children approached. “Sam makes good sugar cookies.”

Kurt glanced back towards the living room, where the curtains had been drawn. “I don’t think they’re cooking right now.”

“Mmm, something’s cooking in there,” Blaine said goofily, shooting Kurt a smile. “Hi there, are you a pirate?” he greeted the little girl that ran up to him, her weapon drawn. “That’s a great sword!”

Two girls clearly dressed in Disney’s most elaborate Elsa and Anna costumes came up to Kurt, hands out to touch him. “You’re a kitty-cat!” one of them announced pointing at his tail.

“He’s a panther, actually,” Blaine said. Kurt felt his chest warm as he sent Blaine a grateful look, and once more pushed aside the urge to kiss him. It was a continuing problem, one he had been having all night, as he watched Blaine perform his adorable magic with children and parents alike. But after that inexplicable kiss in front of Rachel’s house a few days ago, there had been no further explanation from Blaine. Blaine had clearly just been overwhelmed with nostalgia, not passion. So Kurt would continue to behave. 

As the kids walked away down the path, one of them ran back and threw her arms around Kurt’s waist, giving him a tight hug. Anna, he thought to himself, as the little girl squished her forehead into his stomach, then gave him a sweet smile and dashed away.

“What exactly is it about my costume that makes people want to touch me?” Kurt said, exasperated. Blaine made a strangled sort of noise in reply, his face going red. “It’s a rhetorical question,” Kurt muttered. 

_A few days before Halloween, 2015_

Blaine came into their apartment, sliding his messenger bag to the ground and reaching down to unlace his boots. He was hoping Kurt would be home for the evening, too – it had been a long week, and he was looking forward to some quality time with his husband, even if it was just sitting across their tiny kitchen table from each other and eating mac and cheese.

“Kurt?”

“In here.”

Blaine stuck his head into the bedroom. “What’s that?”

Kurt turned to Blaine from where he sat at his sewing machine, an accomplished look on his face. “Your Halloween costume.”

“Yeah?”

Blaine came in and leaned down to give Kurt a kiss, then peered around him to see what it was. “Is it done?”

“It is… but…”

“What?”

Kurt tilted his head at Blaine. “What do you have to do tonight?”

“To do?”

“Rehearsal? Study group? Homework?”

Blaine grinned, starting to get the picture. “None of the above?”

“Mmm, good answer.” 

“What did you decide on for our costumes, anyway? Pirates? Superheroes? Maybe vampires?”

Kurt shook his head and glared at Blaine. “Definitely not vampires.” He cleared his throat, and gave Blaine a shy look. “All right, so, you seemed to really _appreciate_ my costume from last year, so I thought this might be fun…” Kurt handed Blaine a slinky pile of black fabric, and smirked a little at him, regaining his confidence. “Why don’t you go into the bathroom and try that on? And don’t come out until I tell you to.”

A few minutes later, having pulled on the stretchy black cat suit that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, Blaine called out. “Kurt? Um, it’s a little tight…”

“Not to worry, I’ll make sure it fits right.”

“Can I come out now?”

“You may.”

Blaine squared his shoulders, sucked in his tummy a little bit, and joined Kurt in the bedroom again. Kurt had turned off the lights and lit the candles they kept on the dresser, giving the room a warm, familiar glow. Kurt had also changed his clothes, and was now wearing his own slim black garment, identical to the one he had made for Blaine. And just like Blaine, it was immediately obvious that he had nothing on underneath it. 

“All right, let me see,” Kurt said, coming over to Blaine and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Looks pretty good to me. Let me just check...” He ran his hands down Blaine’s arms and back up again, then lightly drew his fingers down over his chest. Blaine sucked in a breath as Kurt stroked his nipples through the thin fabric. “Seems to fit just right here,” he said softly. 

Blaine ran his own hands down Kurt’s sides, resting them on his hip bones, and then sliding them over his ass, pulling him close. “Yours fits okay, too.” He rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder as Kurt mirrored his actions, and Blaine gave his ass a squeeze. “God, Kurt, you don’t know how much I wanted to do this last year.”

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Kurt said, beginning to kiss along Blaine’s jaw. “When I got to Sam’s house that night and took off my coat, your jaw practically hit the floor.” Kurt leaned back, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight as he met Blaine’s gaze. “I admit I was pretty proud of myself, given the circumstances. It isn’t easy to render you speechless.”

Blaine gave Kurt a disbelieving look, and then pushed him down on to the bed, climbing up after him and straddling his legs. He licked a line from Kurt’s collarbone up to his ear, causing Kurt to squirm deliciously underneath him, and then sat back and grinned. “Meow.”


End file.
